Remake Iklan
by Mrs Kim siFujoshi
Summary: [drabble] Remake Iklan favorit saya [part 2]/ ada dua disini : Frisian Flag dan Keju kraft -meski saya gak doyan keju- / cast: Daddy Won, Mommy Bum, Kid Kyu / simple rule: DLDR and RnR / enjoy it reader-san *smile
1. Chapter 1

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ Remake Iklan ~**

**Cast : Daddy Won, Mommy Bum!GS, Kid Kyu**

**Genre : Family, Humornya diusahakan**

**Rated : K+**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), EYD berantakan, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading *smile**

**.**

**.**

**_1st remake : Frisian Flag – main kuda-kudaan_**

Kibum, siang ini setelah memandikan putra manis nan cute nya yang baru masuk play grup itu, mengambil satu stel kaos santai dengan gambar pikachu – tokoh kartun favorit Kyu, putra Kibum. Dengan senyum yang tak pernah pudar dari wajahnya, Kibum menyisir rambut karamel Kyu yang dia wariskan. Memoleskan bedak bayi pada wajah cute putranya yang disambut kikikan geli karena 'puk-puk' bedak taburnya membuatnya sedikit geli.

"Nah, putra Umma sudah tampan sekarang." Ucap Kibum, bangga karena gen tampan suaminya menurun pada putra pertama mereka.

"Ayo main Umma.." Ajak Kyu antusias. Dan oh, jangan lupakan cengiran senangnya.

"Baiklah. Kajja, Umma akan merekam putra tampan Umma ini." Kibum mengambil handy cam nya dan men-settingnya untuk men-shoot Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sudah berlari menuju ruang tengah, tempat biasanya dia menghabiskan waktu bermain bersama ayah dan ibunya. Kibum tertawa senang mengikuti bocah 4 tahun yang sedang aktif-aktif nya itu.

"Kyuchan, mau kemana sayang?" panggil Kibum ketika Kyuhyun menemukan topi coboy dan memakainya lalu berlari keluar dari ruang tengah.

"Mau main kuda Ma. Appa! Appa!" teriak Kyuhyun memanggil Appanya setelah menjawab Ummanya.

Kyuhyun yang tahu dimana sang Appa jika tidak muncul diruang tengah langsung menuju ruang disamping tangga. Membuka pintu tanpa mengetuknya.

"Appa! Appa!" Kyuhyun berlari kecil menghampiri sang Appa yang sedang bekerja didepan komputernya.

"Nah, Kyuchan. Appa sedang bekerja. Jangan diganggu dulu ne." Sahut Kibum dibelakang Kyuhyun dengan masih memegang handy cam yang kini fokusnya pada 2 namja yang dicintainya itu.

"Appa ayo main.." Ajak Kyuhyun menarik ujung kaos santai Appa nya. Mengabaikan perkataan Kibum.

"Nanti yaa Kyuchan sayang. Setelah menyelesaikan ini Appa akan bermain dengan Kyuchan seharian." Jawab Siwon, sang Appa yang mewariskan ketampanannya, sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun sayang.

"Nah, Kyuchan, main sama Umma dulu ne." Kibum akan meraih Kyuhyun dalam dekapannya ketika Kyuhyun mengambil buku jurnal Appa nya dan menaruhnya dibawah meja.

"Eh? Kyuchan jangan ganggu Appa dulu." Kibum kembali memperingatkan meski dengan nada lembut.

Siwon tersenyum memperlihatkan dimplenya, mengacak surai karamel Kyuhyun dan turun dari kursi untuk jongkok mengambil buku jurnalnya. Dan Kyuhyun menggapai punggung Appanya untuk naik keatasnya.

"Ahh. Kudanya Appa ne. Hahahaa.." Kata Kibum menyadari apa yang ingin dimainkan putranya yang memang tidak mungkin untuk dimainkan bersamanya.

Siwon tertawa kecil dan berpikir bahwa tidak ada salahnya menemani putra manis nan tampannya ini bermain.

"Yayyyyy..." Teriak Kyuhyun senang.

Ruang kerja Siwon kini dipenuhi tawa riang putranya serta tawa senang nan bahagia dirinya dan istrinya.

**.**

**REMAKE IKLAN**

**.**

**_2nd remake : Oreo – pilih handphone ato oreo_**

Kyuhyun sedang duduk dimeja dan kursi kecil yang sesuai dengan ukuran bocah 4 tahun. Dimejanya terdapat gelas biru gambar pikachu yang didalam diisi susu vanila oleh Ummanya. Ketika Siwon pulang kerja dan duduk disofa didepan meja set Kyuhyun yang langsung memainkan ponselnya.

Kyuhyun memicingkan matanya, jengah. Hingga...

"Appa Appa, pilih handphone atau oreo?" tanya Kyuhyun tiba-tiba.

Siwon menoleh dan tersenyum sambil menjawab, "Handphone donk."

"Bisa diputer gak?" lanjut Kyuhyun sambil meraih biskuitnya dan memutarnya hingga biskuit sandwich itu lepas masing-masing pada jemari kanan-kirinya.

Siwon menaikan alisnya lalu turun dari sofa dan duduk bersila didepan meja Kyuhyun, "Bisa. Ni Appa putar ya.." Siwon memutar ponselnya yang memang sliding.

"Bisa dijilat gak? Hmmm..." lanjut Kyuhyun sambil menjilat satu bagian sandwich biskuitnya yang terdapat cream vanila diatasnya.

Siwon merengutkan dahinya dan menjawab,"Bisa. Hhmmm..." Siwon pura-pura menjilat layar ponselnya.

"Bisa dicelupin gak?" Kyuhyun menyatukan kembali biskuit sandwichnya dan mencelupkannya pada susu vanila digelas pikachu nya.

"Wah, kayaknya handphone Appa tidak suka basah deh.." Jawab Siwon sambil mendekap ponselnya didepan dadanya.

"Tapi tadi Appa jilat handphone nya." Jawab Kyuhyun dengan wajah sok datarnya.

Siwon mengangkat alisnya kemudian tersenyum, menyadari dia berhasil dikerjai putranya yang sebenarnya meminta untuk ditemani makan cemilan sorenya. Mungkin Kibum sedang mandi.

"Iya deh Appa kalah." Siwon ikut tertawa ketika mendengar tawa imut khas Kyuhyun. Bocah 4 tahun yang dilahirkan istrinya.

Kyuhyun menyodorkan biskuitnya untuk Siwon dan mereka menikmati cemilan sorenya dengan tawa riang. Aura kebahagiaan begitu menguar dari keluarga kecil ini.

**_the end_**

**Apa? *lirik reader yang melirik saya tajam**

**ChangKyu Love Story nya masih bingung bikin scene lahiran *nyengir**

**Rated M nya masih diketik dengan harapan otak bagian yadong sedang on-on nya *mrengutlesu**

**Jadi nikmati ini dulu yaa, hehehee**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mrs Kim siFujoshi**

**Present**

**~ Remake Iklan ~**

**Cast : Daddy Won, Mommy Bum!GS, Kid Kyu**

**Genre : Family, Humornya diusahakan**

**Rated : K+**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : Typo(s), EYD berantakan, dll**

**.**

**.**

**Enjoy Reading *smile**

**.**

**.**

**_1st remake : Frisian Flag – pesawatnya patah..._**

Siang itu, Kibum membawa Kyuchan ketempat arisan rutin bulanannya. Dan seperti kebiasaannya, Kibum selalu membawa handycamnya. Merekam keceriaannya bersama teman-temannya. Dan yang paling utama merekam keceriaan Kyuchan bersama teman-temannya. Anak-anak dari teman Kibum.

"Nah, Kyuchan lihat sini?" panggil Kibum ketika Kyuchan berlarian bersama teman-temannya membawa satu ikat balon berwarna-warni.

Kyuhyun yang dipanggil ibunya dengan panggilan sayang pun menoleh pada Ibunya dan tersenyum lucu. Ketika itu ada seorang anak lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya – Kyuchan – berlari sambil membawa pesawat dari stereoform yang dia angkat setinggi tangannya dengan semangat.

Bruk!

"Eh?" seru Kibum.

"Yah jatuh." Ucap bocah itu lemas. Menatap sedih pesawatnya.

Kyuhyun menatap bocah itu dan menatap balonnya bergantian. Kini bocah itu sudah mengambil pesawatnya yang jatuh dan menunduk sedih. Kyuhyun menghampirinya. Mengambil pesawat si bocah. "Wah patah." Gumam Kyuhyun. Dan dia malah mematahkan – sampai lepas maksudnya – sayap pesawat si bocah.

"Ni Mom." Kyuhyun menyerahkan patahan sayap pesawat pada Kibum.

"Eh kok diiket, Kyuchan?" Tanya Kibum ketika Kyuhyun mulai mengikatkan tali balonnya pada bagian atas pesawat. Dengan masih merekam apa yang dilakukan Kyuchan sedari tadi.

Dan selanjutnya, Kyuchan menyerahkan pesawat si bocah yang sudah dimodifikasinya itu. "Nah ayo lepaskan." Suruh Kyuhyun. Bocah itu pun menuruti Kyuhyun. Dan pesawatnya mulai melayang diatasnya. Karena memang balon yang ditalikan pada pesawat stereoform ada 4 buah.

"Wahhh... hebat. Kamsahamnida." Ucap si bocah pada Kyuchan sebelum berlari mengejar pesawatnya.

"Wahh, pintar anak Mommy." Kibum menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeluknya sayang.

"Kita pamerkan pada Daddy rekaman hari ini ne." Lanjut Kibum. Dan Kyuhyun mengangguk semangat.

Memang, Won Daddy yang sibuk bekerja itu jarang bermain dengan putra lucunya ini. Jadi Kibum berinisiatif untuk merekam segala kegiatan Kyuhyun dan memamerkannya pada suami tercintanya itu. Toh, Kibum sendiri memilih meninggalkan karier modelnya dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga sepenuhnya.

Keluarga bahagia, eoh?

#ps: si bocah pesawat entah siapa cast nya #plakkk

**.**

**REMAKE IKLAN**

**.**

**_2nd remake : Keju Kraft – Hai, Kyuchan ..._**

Kyuhyun sudah siap dengan seragam sekolah dasarnya dan menaruh tasnya dikursi meja makan, sambil berseru. "Morning Mom."

"Morning sayang." Balas Kibum. Meletakan satu piring dengan beberapa potong roti isi keju favorit putranya. Sambil mengusap surai karamel Kyuhyun.

"Thanks Mom." Ucap Kyuhyun memamerkan senyum lucunya.

Berikutnya Kibum melayani sarapan untuk suaminya. Kyuhyun mulai menggigit roti isinya. Menikmatinya dengan mata tertutup. Dan dalam imajinasinya ...

**...**

**...**

**...**

Dipintu masuk gedung Seoul Elementary School, karpet merah serta banner super besar menyambut kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Para gadis pun berseru, "Morning Kyuchan ..."

Kyuhyun tersenyum senang, bangga dan sedikit heran menatapnya. Dia pun membalas sapaan para gadis dengan senyum lucu nan tampannya – turunan Siwon nih. Beberapa gadis dari kumpulan itu pun memakai kaos dengan gambar potret dirinya. Salah satu dari mereka menyodorkan spidol besar – snowman permanent – pada Kyuhyun dan membentangkan kaos yang dipakainya pada bagian perutnya.

Kyuhyun yang sering menonton gosip bersama sang Mommy tercinta pun mengerti dengan apa yang diinginkan si gadis. Dia pun membubuhkan tanda-tangannya pada kaos gadis tersebut. – behh, berasa artis ni bocah – selanjutnya, dengan menenteng kotak bekalnya, Kyuhyun berjalan menuju kantin. Dibangku panjang didepan kelas, duduklah beberapa murid gadis dan menyapa Kyuhyun centil.

"Pagi, Kyuchan..." sambil tangan mereka melambai ala Miss Universe.

Kyuhyun pun – lagi-lagi – membalasnya dengan senyum tampannya. Tapi tiba-tiba dari arah kanannya melayanglah bola basket. Dan ...

"Hupp!"

"Woowwww..." gumam para gadis dengan kedua tangan berpose dibawah dagu dan kepala mereka miring kompak kearah kanan.

Lagi-lagi, Kyuhyun tersenyum tampan karena aksinya.

Dilanjutkanlah perjalanannya kekantin dan beberapa murid lelaki menyiapkan meja dan kursi untuknya. – set dah, berasa boss besar ni bocah – Kyuhyun pun duduk dengan santainya dan mulai menikmati bekal roti isi keju favoritnya buatan sang Mommy tercinta. Cara makan khas Kyuhyun, memejamkan mata, menikmati rasa nikmat yang amat sangat – karena itu adalah buatan Mommynya.

**...**

**...**

**...**

"Kyuchan! Kyuchan!" suara lembut Kibum membangunkan Kyuhyun dari lamunan selebritisnya.

"Eh?" Kyuhyun tersentak kaget.

"Ayo dihabiskan, nanti telat lho." Lanjut Mommy Kibum.

"Nah Kyuchan, Daddy berangkat kerja ne." Siwon beranjak dari duduknya. Menghampiri Kibum, mencium pipi kanan-kiri dan bibir Kibum sekilas. Lalu menunduk mengecup pipi dan kening Kyuhyun. – demi Siwon Daddy muncul, saya paksain ni dialog #plakkk

Kyuhyun pun sambil tersenyum memasukan beberapa roti isi keju favoritnya dalam kotak makan gambar Garfield – ini juga maksa. Setelah beres, dengan diantar Kibum kepintu depan karena bis sekolah jemputannya sudah datang.

"Dah, Mommy." Teriak Kyuhyun sambil melambai setelah mencium pipi Mommynya.

Didalam bis, "Pagi Kyuchan..." seru beberapa murid cewek yang sudah memenuhi bangku depan. Sambil melambai ala Miss Universe.

Kyuhyun tersentak kaget. Lalu menatap kotak bekalnya.

Kelihatannya hari ini akan menjadi hari yang spesial untuk Kyuhyun. Roti isi keju favoritnnya buatan Mommy Kibum benar-benar membawa keberuntungan untuknya. – ini juga maksa #plakkk

**_the end_**

**Gimana?**

**Ciyusan, saya ngakak sendiri pas ngetik ini, jadi saya harap kalian juga terhibur.**

**Terimakasih kepada reviewers dan viewers nya kemarin #deepbow**

**Mind to review again?**


End file.
